The Compition
by Kyri
Summary: Have you ever wondered what would happen if Ranners and Aya-chan were both after the same thing? Sparks are gonna fly!
1. Lets meet the players

Authors note : This is a teaser for a fic I have on the drawing board. I just want to see how this will go over, aaaand I have a few desions to make. As I write this, I want you to think about who you want the cute lil soccor player to end up with. Your votes will influence my dession.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It had been three years since Weiss had 'officially' disbanded, but they were still called upon occasionaly as new crimes arose. So many changes had been made to the boys lives, sure, the four still lived together, but they were somewhat drifting apart.  
  
Omi was in collage now, his entier education being paid for by his former employers. It struck even stranger, that Youji had decided to go back to school again. Being known for his lazyness, he had only replyed to enquires about his desison by saying that he needed more marketable skills then killing, sex and flower arranging.  
  
Ran had given back his sister her name, now that she was awake. You would have thought that he would have sent her away to be safe, but no, she had bullied her way into the boys homes and insisted on staying with them. Ran, being the cold stoic leader he was, had deliborated, but Manx had spoken up, saying that she would personaly see to Aya's self defence lessons and other things, plus the fact that his sister was looking up to him with those pleading eyes, of course he gave in.  
  
The siblings were quite different, but also the same in many ways. They both were reaaaalllllly nice to look at, gracefull, tactfull, and a tad reserved. They were also both quite stubbren. You see, what ever Ran or Aya wanted, Ran or Aya would get.  
  
This, this is a story about the siblings getting into a compition. They both wanted the same thing, but only one could have it. The Fujyimia children each wanted a certain oblivious brunette, Ken Hidaka, and neither was going to stop at anything to get what they wanted.  
  
And so, the compitiontion begins. 


	2. And so the match is agreed

Aya-Chan was gazing dreamily out here window, when she was brought back to reality by the semi harsh voice of her brother, Ran, sounding out from behind her. Cursing as she jumped, this was one of the things that annoyed her about her sibling, was that he always had the ability to sneak up on her.  
  
"Hi Ran!" she said, happy/annoyed, she did like him after all. "What brings you to my humble abode?" she asked, wondering slightly at the closed look in his eyes.  
  
"You aren't going to be able to win Ken over Aya –chan." Ran said, crossing his arms. The girl in question smiled up at him.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about." Aya spoke, turning back to the window.  
  
"I know you've fallen for him, I've seen the way you gaze at him and go out of your way to stalk the poor boy."  
  
"Why Ranny, getting jealous that he's starting to pay more attention to me?" she said with mock innocence, fluttering her mascara glittering eyelashes. Aya was gratified that her barb had struck a nerve, making her sibling sputter and falter at it. She knew that Ran had the biggest crush on the soccer player, just like her, however, this was one time she knew she would win. Her loosing was just not in the equation.  
  
Ran stoically contemplated the blue haired girl that was his sister. It seemed to him that at least something's don't change, i.e. their competitiveness with each other. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips, sure, the two siblings got along, but there were times when the clashing of wills could produce very visible sparks. He knew, as all older brothers know, that she thought that Ken Hidaka was very cute and the greatest thing since sliced bread, i.e. she had a major crush on the brown- eyed boy. Of course he felt the same way. The violet ice eyed leader of the shop was determined not to let his sister win. He swore that Ken would be his, by any means necessary.  
  
The siblings glared at each other with narrowed eyes for a moment, and then shook hands. The agreement was made; both would abide by already known rules from their other encounters. To the winning Fujyimia would go the prize, and the other would not contest.  
  
And so, the match began… 


	3. Round One - The Flower Shop

Round One : The Flower Shop…  
  
  
  
  
  
It was a beautiful sunny spring day, the sky was blue, the birds were chirping away, the wonders of nature broke through the terrors of a technology driven city to dazzle with they're wonder, and the air was thick with the matting cry of the fangirls.  
  
"Omi – kuuuuunnnn!!!"  
  
"Ran – san! Pleaseeeeeeee!!!"  
  
"Youuuuujiiiiii!!!!! Lookiit me!"  
  
"Ken-chan!"  
  
"Kawaaii!!"  
  
The shrieking was enough to deafen you, but the workers at the Koneko were used to the noise. Of course, now that Aya – chan was awake, there was a slew of fanboys drooling at her feet. Though, they were much quieter due to the fact that her seemingly over protective brother was always around.  
  
"Miss Aya-chan, that looks heavy, do you want some help?"  
  
"Here, let me do that for you…"  
  
However, the said girl was lost in her own thoughts, setting up the timing for her plan…  
  
Ken cursed as he tried to get the dahlia's to look just right. He hated flowers. He never mentioned this because he had to work in the flower shop and it would just be..well, wrong. The terracotta toned boy sighed as he continued trying to manipulate the stubborn flowers into behaving themselves. A voice sang out from behind him.  
  
"Need any help Ken-chan?" Aya said, grinning slightly at him. Ken turned and nodded.  
  
"Please…these flowers are being impossible!" he groused at the girl, not noticing the looks she was giving him. She laughed and playfully shoved him over.  
  
"Na, Ken –chan, I'm sure the flowers aren't doing it to annoy you." She said happily, "Why don't I fix them up while you take a break?" she suggested, much to the boys glee.  
  
"Yay! Thank you Aya-chan!" he cried happily, glomping her for a sec then running off. Aya smiled and took the flowers in her soft, delicate hands, and looked over her shoulder at her rival, her brother, and smirked at the dark look he was sending her.  
  
Score point one for Aya, she thought to herself.  
  
Ran glared at his sister. He hadn't expected her to move so quickly after the glove had been thrown in. Oh well, she always was the more impetus one. The red head scowled darkly, turning back to the roses, this was a minor set back. He had been planning to offer his help to Ken but she had beaten him too it. It was time for a new plan. Placing a carefully neutral look on his face, he followed the brunette into the back room.  
  
Ken was standing on a footstool, reaching up to get some baby sunflowers. The girls had decided that they were the 'in' thing and had been demanding the bright yellow creations that he and Omi were good at. He figured that as long as he was in here, he might as well bring them out more supplies for their arrangements. As he worked, he was humming quietly to himself.  
  
Ran snickered silently to himself; this was the perfect opportunity to go one up on his sister. 


	4. Round Two - The Back Storage Room

Ran silently stalked up behind his prey, went directly behind him, and reached up for the elusive flowerpot, deliberatly rubbing gently as he went up.  
  
"Is this what you were after?" the red head asked, allowing the barest hint of amusment to creep into his low voice. Ken turned around in surprise, just in time for his friend to catch the massive blush before it faded. The large expressive brown eyes blinked for a moment, and then tanned hands took the pot from the pale ones.  
  
"Yeah!" a broad beam smile lit up on the shorter boy's face, "Thanks Ran!" he said happily as he ran off to put the flowers into the front of the store.  
  
"Well…" the older boy thought to himself triumphantly, "It may not have been a glomp, but the smile had practicaly erraticated all the shadows in the dark store room. Normily it would only banish half." He smirked at the thought, according to the rules, it counted. "Also, I managed to make him blush, Bounus!" With that, he glided gloatingly out of the storeage room.  
  
Score 1 ½ for Ran.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~`  
  
Scoreing system for the non Fujimia  
  
Smile = 1 pt  
  
Glomp = 1 pt  
  
Blush = ½ pt  
  
  
  
Ken bolted out happily into the shop and set the sunflowers down, he was immediately surrounded by the fan girls. However, he just felt in too good of a mood to bother shooing them away. "Everybody's been so nice to me!" he thought happily, maby things were looking up after all.  
  
  
  
Omi stood at the back of the store with his friend Youji, just watching the world go by. He had heard the two siblings talking and had drawn the right conclusions. Everything in his heart told him to blow the whistle but somehow, he couldn't. Ken would be devestated when he found out. Omi had been his best friend for a while and knew somethings that if Aya and Ran had known, and if they had truly cared, they would have been nice tot eh brunette simply because they wanted to, not because they were compeating for empty affections. He didn't want to be there when the truth finaly came out.  
  
Youji poked the younger blonde.  
  
"'ey Chibi, I know your worried but hey, you never know, things just might turn out for the best."  
  
Omi just shook his head and sighed.  
  
"We can only hope…..we can only hope." 


	5. Round Three - Coffee in the Kitchen with...

Light. Bright, annoying sunlight was streaming down into his face, almost like the high beam of an operating table. Ken's eyes snapped open with annoyance.  
  
"Damn…. Stupid broken blinds…" he muttered as he sat up pushing his bangs out of his face. A horrid noise suddenly started to assault his sensitive ears. He hated his alarm clock.  
  
The still half-asleep boy dragged himself laboriously out of bed, gathering up semi clean cloths as he stalked to the bathroom, glowering surlishly. However, once he got out the door after his shower, the brown puppy eyes snapped open at the smell that permeated the air. Coffee.  
  
Coffee, that blessed drink that comes from little coffee beans, some one was brewing it. A big smile appeared.  
  
"Hey! Maybe they'll leave some for me!" Ken thought happily as he bounded down the stairs in his clean cloths.  
  
Aya –chan looked up from the kitchen counter as he heard the heavily thumping steps. Only one of the boys made that much sound. She turned around and held out the full, luscious coffee mug to Ken as he skidded into the room. Her eyes reflected the high beam grin he threw at her.  
  
"Here you go. I knew you had the morning shift so I made you some coffee." The blue haired girl said, her cheery voice slightly echoing along the appliances.  
  
"Ah! Thanks Aya –chan!" Ken squealed happily as the bitter fluid (black, exactly how he liked it) slid down into his tummy, infusing the life giving caffeine into his sleepy system. The effect was quite visible as a healthy sheen to his tanned skin started to glow.  
  
"Now hurry up, you're gonna be late, and you know how Omi gets when your late for your shift." She mock smirked as she watched the equally mocking shudder of horror.  
  
"Right…Thank you!!" Ken set the cup down and ran out into the shop, ready for another day in the limelight of fangirlism.  
  
Back in the kitchen Aya – chan took out a piece of paper with a tallyied score on it. To this, she added 2 marks, one for each broad smile she had recived from Ken. An evil looking smirk appeared, this put her close to Ran's score.  
  
She loved these games, theses chances to pit her wits against her brothers for something they both wanted. Hey, what could she say, she was competitive. Her eyes narrowed in satisfaction at all the friendly battles they had had, both equal in the winning, and the losing. Aya would not compeat with anyone else, only Ran was simply smart enough to prosent a challenge. Her nimble mind skipped forward to the present battle.  
  
Ken was cute. In all sences of the word. Appearance, mental state, voice, everything, and she was going to enjoy being in love with him. But, how long would it last? That was not for her to know but to find out!  
  
"Bwhahahaaaaa!!!!!!" 


	6. Round Four - Post mission ambush

Round Four - Post Mission  
  
Ken to put it mildly, was exhausted. This mission had been ruteine, but particularily brutal. Still, he was glad to be home, and would be even gladder when he reached his apartment. The brunette had just limped to the stairs when he heard a voice call out his name from behind him. Ken turned around and matched the familier voice to a familier face, Ran.  
  
"Your limping, what happened?" The red head asked as he leaned against the door way. Ken grinned sheepishly at his leader.  
  
"Oh, I'm ok," he said, rubbing his eyes, "I just twisted my ankle a bit on our retreat. Damn I hate stupid rockey terrain." Ken groused through a yawn. Ran just shook his head with an imperceptible smile.  
  
"None the less, has anyone looked at it yet?" he said, moving so he was infront of the other boy. Ken looked down and shook his head, kinda feeling like a little kid confronting his mother about a scraped knee.  
  
"umm.no, but ist not that bad! Honest!" he protested. But that's as far as he got before being bodily picked up and carried to his room. Ran shut the door before Ken could let loose an out raged squeal.  
  
"Hush, im just going to make sure your ankle doesn't swell badly." The paler man said in a voice that could be taken as tinged with amused irritation. Ken, the obedient one as always, shut his mouth and blushed as Ran set him down on the bed. The former soccer player managed to keep still as the other man proceeded to poke and prod various places of his ankle, of course, that was accupianied by a bit of pain, but not much, Ran was increadibly gentle about it.  
  
Ran looked up after he was done and smiled, it seemed that Ken had fallen asleep while he was working and smiled.  
  
"Damn, he's adorable when he's asleep." the marble skinned statue thought to himself as he brushed back the chocolate unruly locks. "lets see, I got a blush. plus I got to carry him up stairs. ill just count that as a glomp. That's oh. 1 ½ pts. and that adds to 3. Good, ive one upted my sister." A grin appeared on Ran's face as he took one last look, and made his exit from the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~` Hey! Im soooo sorry its been so long since ive up dated, but I just managed to get some inspiration. And I was wondering, should I continue my fic "werewolf" ? I mean, its ok where I left it, but I could continue. please let me know? 


	7. The Trophy declines teh honor

The next few weeks went pretty much along the same vein. The advantage fluctuation back and forth between Ran and Aya-chan very frequently, with sister pumping poor Ken full of coffee and cheer in the mornings and brother ambushing him during work and after missions. This system worked very well except for a few dirty looks over meals, that is, until the prize found out about the compition.  
  
Ran stood in his sisterx room, smirking triumphantly. "Give it up Aya- chan, I'm way aheadof you, so there's no way you're going to win this one." He stated calmly. Aya-chan twitched. "One point Ran, one measly point. Don't be so snarky, you know how good I am at last minute combacks." The girl smiled evily. The red head snorted and shook his head. "Face it dear sister, Ken is _mine_."  
  
"Face it dear sister, Ken is mine."  
  
Ken's ears perked up as he stood outside the partialy ajar door. He had just done his much needed laundry and was just returning to his room to put it away when he had heard Ran's voice mention his name. Brown eyes waterd up sadly as he heard the rest of the conversation. Ken had thought Ran and Aya-chan were his friends. They thought he was just a trophy. That hurt. The brunette's mind clouded up with betrayed anger as he dropped the laundry basket and stormed into the room to confront them.  
  
"Well well, nice to know you two think so highly of me." Both siblings jumped at the eunexpected, barely controled voice coming from behind them. Aya-chan recoverd first. "Ken-kun? Whats the matter, you look upset." she said, reaching out for him. She drew back in surprise when her hand was slapped away. Ran's eyes narrowed, after all, he was the only one aloud to be mean to his sister, but before he could say anything, Ken snatched the score sheets out of their hands and started to methodicaly tear them up.  
  
"I suppose I should be flatterd.," Ken began, his head down and his fists clenched tightly at his sides, "But I'm not. Whats wrong with you two? I'm a human being, not some show horse to be trotted around for applause! I thought you were my friends.. I don't want to speak to you, or.or even see you until you both come to your sences!" He shouted, spinning, and with a muffled sob, bolted out the door, closing it with a resounding slam. This left the Fujimya siblings staring at the door in bewilderd, and guilty shock. Outside, thunder boomed as it began to rain. 


	8. And the Ball goes to the opposing team

Ken ran out into the pouring rain, unable to distinguish the tears of nature from his own. Ran's last words echoing in his ears.. "Mine..mine..mine.." He was only an object to them, and that's maybe all he ever was. That's all he ever was to anyone.  
  
To his parents, he'd been the little money maker, a soccer prodigy from a young age paired with greedy backstage parents who pocketd all his money. Needless to say he started getting his own when he reached a majority. To Kase, he was just a ticket to the top of the J-league and an excuse to get into the creepers. To Kricketer, he was just an assasin, Siberean, the one who played forklift with all the grunt work. Just an object.. Just a trophy, and he may as well just get used to it. He never was a person, not to anyone.  
  
Ken just ran and ran, only wanting to get away from the shop and his former home. He couldn't go back, and face those two, not now. Finaly, the rain, and emotional and physical exhaustion got to him as his worn body collapsed in an abandoned ally way, unaware of the single gold eye that happened to catch sight of him.  
  
~~~~~Across town, a little while later!~~~~  
  
"Hey Brad, Farfies brought in another stray cat." Schuldrich said to his leader in crime, Bradley Crawford as he absently filed his nails.  
  
"Don't call me Brad, and this is relevant.why?" This statement was no real surprise to the oracle, because A) he knew that the telepath was gonna come in and bother him, and B)Farfarello brining in stray cats was nothing new. You see, since they had gotten such a bad rap from the christian zelot witch trials that the phsycopath belive that being kind to them hurt god in a major way.  
  
The redhead grinned. "A stray Siberian kitty." This got Crawfords attention, as he cought the stress on the type. He swivled away from the computer to face his subordinent.  
  
"Status?" He asked, pushing up his glasses.  
  
"Cold, wet, sick, and starting to hallucenate. Looooooooovely combination if you ask me."  
  
Crawford sighed. "Ok. What are we going to do with him, it was your turn to watch Farfarello, so this is your problem." Schuldrich grinned, he had an answer that would take him off the hook. With beinifits.  
  
"Simple. We hold him for ransom." Crawfords eyes lit up. You see, waving easy money infront of Crawford was like waving a red flag in front of a bull, or a bible in front of Farfie. You got an instentanious, predicable reaction.  
  
"Excellent." 


End file.
